


It starts with Blue, it ends with...

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Idk I just want to write something because this game makes me think and feel a lot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Storytelling, characters and tags will be updated as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Just an Alto-centric story that goes through the whole game, highighting the important bits and adding stuff as I go (not always because sometimes you play the game and the fanfiction basically writes itself).There are going to be spoilers about the whole game- and I mean, the WHOLE game, so you have been warned! Also, spoilers about the Dante  and Rusty endings. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alto & Lisette, Alto & Mrs.Rosa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. However, the girl's hands are warm

At first, all he can see is blue.

All around him, very still blue that seems to go from complete blackness below him to the white light shining above him, and between the two there is every shade, delicate and bold. It's calming. It's safe.

The spell is broken the moment he tries to breathe: as water fills his lungs and panic cripples him, the safe haven is suddenly a prison he needs to escape, or he won't survive.

He swims to the top in a frenzy. Breaking the surface of the water is like being slapped in the face, he takes a breath and it _hurts._ He can't even see, the light is too blinding, he just feels the dirt beneath his fingers as he claws his way up on the ground, his throat aching as he coughs desperately, wretching water and nothing else, until his lungs finally decide that oxygen is good enough to keep him alive.

The first thing he thinks is, I'm cold. The second is, I'm hungry. The third is, as he lifts his head from the ground, where is this? The fourth is, I'm tired. He settles on that particular thought, moves his too heavy limbs to curl up in himself in a hug and passes out cold.

He doesn't know how long has passed before a girl with hair the colour of a delicate flower wakes him. He's scared, pheraps of her, probably just at his predicament, because his 5th thought as this stranger questions him is "I don't know where I'm from" followed by a far more panicked "I don't know who I _am."_

However, the girl's hands are warm as they wrap around his trembling one, her voice gentle as they give him a name - Alto - and her step sure as she guides him through the forest into a harray of faces he's never met, in a Village where a cold yet harmless breeze always flows; and he feels sheepish, as a woman with fairly longer hair, the same colour as those of the girl, wraps him up in a blanket and dries his hair with a towel.

Then he's still shaking, but he feels warmth in his chest.

And from that day forward, he is Alto.


	2. Waiting for sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years really pass in the blink of an eye, and yet it's funny how easily memories can be replaced and vanish.

Alto dreams of black flames.

It's a recurring thing, really, a dream he has almost every night without fail. He's burning, screaming, hurting to the point where he begs for death. It always ends in the same way: he jolts awake with a heavy breathing. His whole body tingles and itches, not strong enough to be classifiable as pain, but his hands tremble all the same.

It's been three years, and he likes to think the dream doesn't rattle him like it used to. He'd spent the first weeks living in that welcoming house with Lisette and Mrs.Rosa waking up in tears, sometimes screaming. The woman looks at him with something bordering pity, but he's never quite sure what that look really means. He doesn't dwell on it anymore: she hasn't looked at him like that in months, since he last woke her up with his cries. It makes him feel good, like he can let it go. Even if he keeps having the same dream, his life continues beyond it.

That's probably the reason he lets go of the pendant in the first place. He's fine with where he is, he doesn't want to go away for any reason in the World, he doesn't need it. It feels important and it frightens him, but in the end it doesn't feel like he's running away, because blue suits Lisette better than he could have expected. Probably has something to do with how everything she cooks turns purple, he reasons as a gobbles up a roasted potato, only to choke on it from how hot it is. Lisette just shakes her head and sighs.

-

_"Do angels really look like us?"_

_He'd posed that question to the girl a month after she saved him, after she was done telling a story to some children in the Village - he couldn't recall their names yet, he was too timid to talk to people comfortably._

_Lisette had fixed him a weird look, her eyes shifting from the book full of drawings to him two, three times. She'd raised an eyebrow, "I... guess so? What else should they look like?"_

_Alto doesn't feel satisfied with the answer, but even he cannot pinpoint why, so the lump in his lungs blossoms into uneasiness and he drops the subject. That night there are no flames, because he is woken by a shrill, ear-piercing cry that has his blood go cold. He never asks again, and eventually forgets about it._

-

There is something eerily familiar about the sound that wakes him the next day. There is no words that can describe it, but it's nostalgic, like a mother calling out for her child, or a bird resting on a tree branch to feed their kin. It makes him ache in a way that he can't recall having felt before, to the point where he follows the sound, almost in-trance.

He doesn't know what he'd expected, but a half naked girl with an absurdly large hat and a deeper voice that it had any right to be, claiming to be a witch (or heavily suggesting it, at any rate) wasn't it. He also wasn't expecting to be sassed by said girl and have to battle monsters, but life has a way of surprising you.

Sleeping next to Lisette that night, holding her hand, is almost comforting enough to make him forget about the statue of Mr.Otto in the Town's Square. It's not because it reminds him of the Summer festival 2 years prior- truth be told, his memories of that whole thing were very hazy, but even further back. The same hand that had held his as he shook in cold and fear, though this time she was the one shaking. A silent prayer to not do anything reckless, to not go and disappear like her father had, leaving her and her mother like that, so Alto relents.

He can't do anything for Mr.Otto, he can't fix anything, but if he can be there for his family, then that will be enough. For now, he will just lay in his bed, holding Lisette's hand, waiting for sleep, darkness, and flames.


End file.
